Being evil might just be fun
by PuddyKatz
Summary: It suchs when every time you die and the come back you remember the shit of a life you once had only to have to live underground and be one of the most evil groups in the in tire time line you just happen to fallapons' toy or should I say weapon, but I actauly always wanted to be the evil one in this situation. } hehehe this will be fun! Bad potty mouth rated T
1. Sliding out of a virgina is tiring

Have you ever been happily snuggling your pillow and your worm blanket perfectly cozy and was lulling you to sleep and then you jerk for no reason. That's how I felt but I wasn't sleeping and I wasnt cozy or worm. No, I was cold and uncomfortable, and dying... And dead, Great. You see this has happen to me a couple of times and each time I remember when I wake up. Wait, how can you wake up if your dead? you may ask. Well you see no ones ever truly dead they just float around until aloud to return to a dody in witch ever universe it's in in what ever time but the only way a soul, some call it, is aloud to go to a universe or time or what ever is if they have there full soul.

You may be asking the fuuuuu, are you talking about!? Well I'll tell you just chill, damn.

You see everyone has a soul thats to big, in a way. So it splits in half and then that is a, as some call it, soul mate. Get it now? Good.

So when one dies wether they found there other half while in a world, or universe, or not dosent matter, but when the other half then dies and they meet up while floating around and get, as some call it, reborn. But I never really labeled any thing in this process. Once one is split and reborthed they forget every thing, but that is my problem... I remember.

If I've been counting right this should be my... Mmm... 45, 46, 47, 48... 48th time. Sigh~

Its not all bad, really it's just the first year and a half. You can hardly move and can't talk grrrrr... It's so agrivating!

But any whooooo~

Now back to my story!

When getting reborthed feels just like jerking when almost asleep. One minute your hugging your perfect other half that hurts a little when away from them, then your screaming because your ass hurts from getting slapped by the douche of a doctor, then your sleeping because sliding your way out of a virgina is very tiring.

When I awoke again I expecter a white roof and blinding lights, but no. I was in arms of what seemed like a male by there big hand resting on my back. By the way their holding me clumsy and trying to be gentil and not doing a very good jod, I would assume they aren't used to being careful around things like, a baby. The rock of the males foot steps and the soft feeling of a black cloak with red thingies patterned on it, and the darkness that held a feel of evil that seemed exciting to me, if that makes any sense, Wait I'm a baby shit dont need to make sense, we're lulling be back to sleep, but before I fell back to sleep I made a cute baby sound to attract the antion of my be holder. My eyes widen at the face of the male carrying me.

So I'm here of all places and shouldn't he be dead was the last thing I thought and bright orange hair was the late thing I saw.


	2. Kill them

I sat up blink once... Twice... Jump up and run to the closet and grabbed my baby pink shirt with a light purple heart in sparkles, my baggy light purple pants that stop under the knee I put my blond hair in a dun and used a white headband to hold up my bangs. I run to the door my icy blue eyes held my excitment. I flung the door open and ran down the dark hall to the only semmy lit room in this place, the kitchen and the couch room, I call it that because that's all it is is a bunch of couches.

When I was finally able to talk, I never got the reason why I couldnt talk I know how well what ever, I learned I of course was in the naruto world and naruto was born 4 months after me because that was when the nine tail attacked the leave village. The fact that I was with the Akatsuki was exciting I already have this plain I'm going to wiggle in to being every ones friend then the Akatsuki are going to celect the tailed beast and then when they come for Naruto bam I'll hold him down while Pain makeojnxksx- huuuu...huuu... sorry got a little cared away but you get what I mean.

When I was 4 and a half I heard the members talk about how I was never going to be evil, that I couldn't kill and that I was to clueless to be able to do what they needed I was ready to run in there screening at them but then pain said he'd test me on my 5 th birthday, today.

I ran in the kitchen smile ablaze. I instantly jumped on pain.

"GOOODDD MMOOORRNNIINGG PPPAAIIINN~" I gloped him so hard. He slowly turned his head in my derection I just smiled with the tip of my toungue sticking put.

"THE HELL YURI YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" I forgot Konan was there... oops. I untangled my arms and legs from around pains upper body and jumped down in front of Konan. I held my hands in an apologetic manner and bowed deep, so deep I could see Hiden walk into the kitchen, from in between my legs. I stratedned my back so fast my bun bounced and almost undid, I turned and jumped on Hidens face.

"Get the FUCK off." His voice was muffled by my stomach. I giggled cuz it tickled when he talked but complied and slid of him like a pole, my butt hit the ground with a thud.

I stood and walk turd the couch Kisame was siting on. I crawled up and laid my head on his lap. Stared up into his beady eyes, he stared back we stayed like that for a little bit.

"Good mornin' Kisame." I said happily with a smile.

"Good mornin' squirt, and happy birthday." I squealed and hugged him around the neck. He chuckled and laid a hand on my back. I pulled back and laid back on his lap he undid my messy bun and turned it into a pony tail with my bangs flowing freely down my face and stopped under my left eye. I pouted when I asked him to put my bangs up and he just smiled and shook his head. We sat in silence for a little bit but was interupted by Pain

"Yuki." he sounded deadly series. I jumped up with a salute. "In 2 and a half months the leave village will be starting there school year for the 5 year olds to start training them in the why of the shinobi." I nodded. He sighed I looked at the others that seem to be up now all were behind him.

" yuki before we send you of to the leave village, me will have a little test-" he was cut off with a females screem that came frome a tunal I was forbidden from going down. I looked back to him he had a stern expression. " follow me." he walk right to that tunal I followed and the others followed after me.

We came to a room pitch black Pain shuffled around and tuorches along the wall lit up and I could see, after my temporary blindness from the light, that in the middle of the room was a young female that looked in her mid 20 a little boy that looked 11 and old man that looked 80. I looked at Pain, I had a feeling of what he wanted me to do.

"Pain?"

"Kill them."


	3. 3 days

Hi sorry for the spelling and grammar. :3

 _Thoughts._

 ** _Infecess on a word._**

"kill them." Pain took a sword he had at his waist and stuck it in the ground in front of me. I looked at it with a blank expression. ' _I can't use that sword it's not mine'_ I turned and ran out of the room that held the three.

"Wait!" Kisame yelled but stopped when Pain placed a hand on his shoulder. He stared into the empty cave. They stood there for a minute till the sound of feet heard run turd them. I ran right past them with **my** katana in hand. My katana was a 3 birthday present, it's a baby pink a light purple and white, the three colors did a candy can swirl with an inch thick stripe going up the sheath and the handle. I slowed down and stood right in front the three.

I unsheathed pinky that's what I call my katana and slice her throw all three like butter there body's hit the floor with a thud and the then they puffed a white cloud stood were they once did. Shadow clones. I attached pinky back to my hip and turned to the Akatsuki. Pain smiled and the others looked a little shocked but shook it off.

"Get packed Yuki paige kakuni you leave for the leaf in 3 days." Pain said turned and walked into the shadows of the tunal. I stood there for a second then turned to Itachi and lightly puched him in the knee.

"Shadow clones really, nee-san?"

"Pain asked me to." he smiled down at me. I turned shaking my head with a smile and headed back to my room to pack. What a birthday. I entered my room and trudged slowly tored my bed and plopped face first.

While I'm laying her let me explain a few things. First, I kinda had an idea those people were shadow clones, so don't get your panties in a twist. Second, I'm leaving in three days even though the school dosent start for a couple of months is because I can't just show up and go to a school when no one has ever seen me before, duh. So I'm going to go around and become friends with everyone and then make my self known to the adults. I have a plan, now all I have to do is go with it. I stay happy and cheerful get it in their heads I'm good and a friend then when the Akatsuki make there move and the leaf needs my help then bam I'll be next to Pain, and they'll be like 'no get away from there no!' ya that would be fun. Sigh all this day dreaming is making me excited to meat Naruto and Sasuke and Well everyone. I didn't realize I fell asleep till I woke up... WAIT A SECOND I NEVER GOT CAKE!


End file.
